


The Problem with Magical Illnesses

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Fingering, M/M, Object Insertion, Thermometer Play, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt Fill for SPNKink Meme:Sam has to insert a thermometer up Dean's hole. Dean is squirmy and really embarrassed, and he feels ridiculous with the stick sticking out of him.





	The Problem with Magical Illnesses

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Object Insertion, light dub-con

Sam watched Dean squirm as he tied his brother's arms behind his back. Sweat trickled down the temples, yet his brother didn't fight nearly as much as he usually would. Just another sign that this was necessary. Years on the road taught them a lot about how to treat illnesses, but when magic got thrown into the mix it's better to be careful.

"Come on, Sammy, I'm fine," Dean whined and tried to get rid of the rope. But Sam had spread Dean's legs and tied them to end of the bed as well. There would be no getting out. "Or at least let me go and I'll behave."

"No, you had your chance," Sam countered and prepared the necessary items. "You know as well as I do that in case of magical induced illnesses that fever is the only way to truly tell how bad it is or if your body is lying to you."

Climbing behind Dean, Sam generously spread lube over his fingers before parting the cheeks of Dean's ass. His brother buried his face in the pillow, wanted to pretend that this wasn't happening, but Sam continued either way. The way he had tied Dean up, was still very generous. He wouldn't hesitate to reposition his brother into a far more favourable position.

Slowly Sam rubbed his index finger over Dean's entrance, getting it warm and spreading the medical oil.

"Is that truly necessary?" Dean objected again as Sam gently pushed the first finger inside.

"Yes," Sam answered. "Rectal reading are the most accurate and the modern devices don't react as good as the older ones. You know as well as I do that magic messes with the electronics."

Dean felt exposed and held his breath when the finger returned. It sunk into him easily and it messed with it head how Sam took his time, adding another finger after a while. He could just lay there and wait, though the shivers running down his back made it only worse. His body reacted to attention, familiar with the procedure. But getting fucked was different than getting stuffed by strange objects in the name of health and medicine.

"Fuck," Dean cursed, when he felt something larger than Sam's fingers at his entrance.

It was big and cold, yet Sam allowed no resistance and began to press it past the tight ring of muscles. Dean's noise of embarrassment went ignored, though Sam slapped his thigh once his brother tried to squirm away. He could see the whole procedure made Dean a little uncomfortable, given how clenched his fingers around empty air, because his hands were still firmly bound.

"Good, Dean," Sam praised as he moved the thermometer deeper. It's an old thing, far longer than the modern ones and it'd take roughly twenty minutes to get the result. "You're doing good."

Sam rubbed Dean's ass and teased the rim in order to the rest of the thermometer inside. When it was finally over, Dean was panting hard and tried to wriggle away, obviously still not used to the long stick inside him.

"Dean, hold still or I'll bind your feet as well," Sam ordered and pressed Dean's shoulder back into the mattress. To give his word more weight, Sam took a hold of the end and grasped it firmly. "It's your own fault that you forgot your gloves and we need to be sure that you didn't catch anything."

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean breathed heavily, "I'm fine. Just ... pull it out, okay?"

Yet Sam only ignored Dean's request. His brother could've easily gotten out, if he wanted. Tying his hands together was more a way to sooth his hurt pride. Since twenty minutes were a truly a long time, when you had nothing to do, Sam swung one leg over Dean's waist, trapping him. All while one hand always rested on the thermometer, keeping it in place as Dean started to clench around it, after a while. His free hand allowed Dean to suck at his fingers, giving him something to concentrate on.

"Too high," is Sam final verdict, when he pulls out the device minutes later to study it. 

Leaving Dean panting slightly and half hard on the bed, still bound, because Sam doesn't trust him to behave. The magical kind of the common cold is a tricky one. Dean should be having a fever, sweating it out, but his brother is barely feeling the effects. Remaining unchecked, Dean would look fine the next couple of weeks. Until he'd start getting weaker. Until something would eat his strength and his stamina away, stealing his health and his youth until there's nothing left but a wreck.

Though it's not always easy to detect and a hell to monitor, curing the magical cold is rather easy. The right mix of herbs and care usually did the trick. Sam had gotten a whole list from Bobby. As well as the tip where to get the thermometer, but Sam refused to think about that.

"You're lucky, Dean. The intructions say that sex actually helps," Sam said and opens his pants as he crawled back on the bed.

"Oh fuck, yes," his brother moaned, when Sam spreads Dean's ass to push the head of his cock inside. No need to stretch him further, Dean is loose enough. "And here I thought you'd leave me hanging, Sammy."

Dean's gasp is swallowed by the sound of the creaking mattress and Sam's laugh. He's still burning with embarrassment, but with Sammy's cock inside his ass he barely cares anymore. Deep thrusts made him moan, while Sam's large hands have settled on his ass. Unlike the object, which remained in Dean's line of vision on the nightstand, it felt far better getting fucked like this. Just lying on the bed, helpless to do anything, since Sam's weight made that impossible.

All Dean could do was lay there and take it.

When his little brother is done and moving off him to throw the condom away, Dean breathed out in relief. He felt sated and boneless. Pleasantly tired.

"Perhaps this isn't so bad after all," he mumbled as Sam freed his arms.

-

"What do you mean we have to do this again?" Dean complained, when Sam held up the monster of a thermometer up next morning. "Isn't once enough already? I'll feel much better already."

"Every six hours, Dean. Now get on the bed," Sam ordered. "We need to be sure."

Dean fought the blush creeping over his face. Yesterday Sam kind of sprung this on him and everything happened too fast to properly realize what happened. Now in the light of the day, the thing looked even bigger. He couldn't believe that he had this inside him. Unfortunately his cock had other ideas about this.

"Dean, it'll be far easier if you just lay on your back and let me do it," Sam sighed. "But I can tie you up again, if you want."

Torn between what he was supposed to do, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and looked up to Sam. By the expression on his face, Sam was entirely serious. In fact he already reached for the tube, slicking up the thermometer again. No chance that his little brother was joking about this and even if Dean refused to do it, the effects of the cold would surrender him unable to fight back soon enough.

"Okay, fine," Dean grumbled. "How do you want me?"

Minutes later Dean ended up on his back, knees drawn to the chest, while Sam inserted the long stick again. It was just as cold as yesterday, but that didn't hinder Dean in groaning the deeper it went. It felt strange, long and thin as it was. Yet the girth was wide enough to make him notice it. In the end, Dean told himself that Sam surely would reward him if Dean proofed himself as good patient.

-

By the end of the day Dean didn't even argue anymore. Instead he pulled down his pants and bent over the counter, letting Sam do what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Season of Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.


End file.
